Existance in each other arms
by Kobato-sama
Summary: "What is it, Captain?" She asked, looking at the hell butterfly that lingered on her captain fingertip. "Are we summoned?" She asked again. Apparently quite eager wanting to know what was the message about. She rolled from the couch and approached her Captain. Seriously wanting to know whats the message about. "Yes." She wait for another reply but nothing came out. HitsuMatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Existance in each other arms**

Chapter 01: The New Captain.

Rating: Pg-13 +

Author: Kobato-sama.

Bleach fanfiction. Tite Kubo.

Summary: The new beginnin of life in Soul Society has just begun. A new chapter. A new story. A new _Captain. _After that faithful day at the winter war every single soul in there wanted a new start. Everyone wanted a person who can make the Soul Society better. Can someone step in and take the Captain position. Rule the whole division and guide the broken souls that had been left abandon..

A/N: All Characters in here are belong to Tite Kubo except Yamasaki Haruka and Ishikawa Hiroto. Since English is not my primery language forgive the bad written grammar and spelling(: I'm still on learing so yeah, don't judge me at least I try to actually wrote this in english. Btw I'm sucks at summaries!

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

Soul Society.

"What is it, Captain?" She asked, looking at the hell butterfly that lingered on her captain fingertip. "Are we summoned?" She asked again. Apparently quite eager wanting to know what was the message about. She rolled from the couch and approached her Captain. Seriously wanting to know whats the message about.

"Yes." She wait for another reply but nothing came out. That was all that came from his throat.

"Are you gonna tell me what its about?" Man, she should stop asking so many questions but it's not her fault. It's not her fault that her Captain is being deadpan like that. Is the message that worse? Is it really bad that left the proud Captain of the 10th division muse like that? She was pretty sure the message was just about another boring meeting but that thought was cut off until she saw the concern look in those teal eyes.

"It said, the Head Captain has recommend a new Captain to fill the empty position in the 8th division and a Lieutenant has just been promoted. The meeting is about the further introduction of this new Captain." With that, he look _down_ into her blue eyes. Not sure why he felt.. worried? No. Uneasy? Yes. The thought of another lunatic plotting a crazy scheme against the Gotei may have been the cause of his unease. Years has been past and no one dare to introduce another Captain to fill in the empty position because they were afraid that the same scenario would be played again. And today is not that day anymore. He just hope who ever take that position will not make the same mistake again. or at least try to.

"Isn't great? There would be another Captain assaign that means the Gotei would be more stonger and indestructible. That way we wouldn't have to work our ass so hard." Trying her best way think positive. She knew what bothers her Captain. She was just trying to reasured him that everyting is going to be alraight. At least she hope so. "Don't wory Captain, I'm sure the Head captain knows what he's doing after all Shun-kun knows how to see people potentions. And he had proven himself to be very good on his job not to mention he spent less time in a bar with the guys and more time in the office of course with the help of Nanao-chan but I'm a hundred perecent sure he is sober when he pick this person." She look up on him giving him the most reassuring smile she ever have.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He smiles at her sarcastic remarks. "But I'm not worry I'm just not sure about this, that's all."

"Well then we don't want to be late so let's go." With that their gone. Shunpo-ing away from the office.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

Hitsugaya Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and began absent-mindedly drumming his fingers against his upper arms. Looking around the meeting room, several of his fellow Captains and Lieutenant were also showing signs of growing impatience.

The meeting was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Hitsugaya glanced at the space Kensei usually occupied and scowled. Trust it to be him everyone was waiting on.

He heard a stifled cough from the opposite row of Captains and glanced over to Ukitake, who caught his eye and smiled warmly at him. He noticed Ukitake was looking considerably thinner than usual. His recent bout of illness had left his face gaunt and pale, while dark circles lined his eyes. Overall he looked tired and frail but despite all that, he still managed to radiate his usual warmth and kindness.

The restless shuffling ceased when the doors swung open and Kensei came striding into the room.

"Apologize, Headcaptain my Lieutenant and I have been on a patrol in the north and it took us some time to get in here." Kensei stated. Kneeling infront of the Kyoraku.

"Very well then line up Kensei." Taking the line beside Komamura, Kensei gave him a firm nod.

Looking at each and everyone in the room Kyouraku smiles. As if a routine to do every time he did it before starting a meeting. Maybe he just trying to warm up this stren aura that is radiating from everyone in this room.

"So as you all aware what had brought this meeting on. There would be a new Captain and also a new Lieutenant assaign in the 8th division. This two people have proven themself to be a good leader to me in person and I think I made a good decicion about this. Well then what are you waiting for Haruka-chan, Hiroto-kun?" Kyouraku called out. Everyone eyes immediately turn to the door.

Stepping in to the meeting room a woman with red fiery eyes capturing every single person in the room trough her gaze. Her silky black hair that fall from her back to her knee looks almost impossible to sustain in one place. She was wearing a japanesse hair ornament on the left side of her hair. Her well develope body could make any man on this planet willing to do anything from her just to get her attention. Well you could almost say she could beat up Matsumoto in a beauty pagents. And following beind her is a tall masculine guy with dark blue hair catching every single woman eyes in the room he even make Matsumoto snikers -"_Carefull Matsumoto you don't want me to punish you right?" _warn Hitsugaya_. "Well Captain I would love that." _Reply her_\- _His pair golden eyes seems glowed even more in the light. The Lieutenat's armband on his right upper arm is neatly tied up indicating his position as the Lieutenant now.

"With all do respect sir, I would very apreciate it if you start calling my Lieutenant and I by our title now that we are officialy serving under the Gotei 13 rule." Said the woman who is now the Captain of 8th division. Kyouraku just chuckle.

"Of course, Haruka-chan taicho." Nanao who have been standing right next to Kyouraku cleared her dry troath. And decided not wanting the so called Head Captain humiliate the new Captain any further she choose to step into the convers. "I'm sure everyone in here wanted to know who are the new member of the Gotei 13 so if you may, would you kindly to introduce them?"

"Ah.. my sweet Nanao-chan always so serious. I was just trying to give them a warm welcome isn't that right Hiroto-kun?" The mention men just sigh an unnoticable sigh. The man have the whole '_I_ _just want to get this over with_' look written all over his face.

"Well then.. as you can see in front of you those are the two new leader of the 8th division. Shinobu Haruka would be the one who fill the empty seat as a Captain and working under her is Ishikawa Hiroto as the Lieutenant. I sincerly wish you will serve the Gotei 13 well and always work on your best."

"Hai!" both of them confirm. The stern expresion they gave was astonishing. Their eyes told them that they were ready to die just for the sake of doing their job. To protect the weak, those who could not fight. Just by that, they had made a very good first impression in the other Captain and Lieutenant eyes.

The meeting has gone quite smooth, they were asked to draw their sword and perform their shikai."_Tobire, Nuregarasu._", "_Ikiwohaku, Tsukiakati no Kage._" It was a very interesting and amazing sight to see just how beautiful the way Nuregarasu-_Haruka's zanpakuto_\- dancing in the air with Tsukiakari no Kage-_Hiroto's zanpakuto_\- is a prove of their faith to each other and their companion ship. Pleased by the show they provided Kyouraku end the meeting he thinks he sees enough and mostlikely the others thinks the same thing.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

"Say.. Captain." Her voice was as deep and smooth as usual, the teasing tone complete with her smiling lips and raised eyebrows. He ignored her sparkling, questioning eyes and sat down beside her.

"Matsumoto.. What are you thinking now?" Suspicious. The white haired prodogy who is now not so little anymore growled to his Lieutenant. She's been daydreaming quite a while now and to start a conversation in that tone she must be planning something .

"What makes you think that Captain?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "Alright! I was just thinking maybe we should give Captain Shinobu a welcoming visit she seems to be a nice person and the stunt she pulled back in the meeting clearly saying she's a well respected person and maybe there's something about her than meets the eyes. We don't have any work either. Please Captain can we go?"

He frown. She's right, days like this rarely happen. The sun is shining bright up in the sky. No storm. No work. No fights. No random people come bangging to their door requiring for help. In days like this he was hoping to spend some quality times together but it seem she have another idea.

"Why not? She seem exactly as the way you describe her." His tone is a little bit harsh than he intended to.

"Why are you so snappy? Oops! Unless you were thinking about something else to do." Poking him on his chest while giving him '_I_ _know what your thinking look' _"Don't worry Captain it would only be a short visit, at least I hope to. After that we could do what ever it is in your big fat gigantic brain of yours." Shuffling her laughter. She tried her best not to broke into heavy laughter.

"Hey!" Feeling offended. He pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling his nose to her ear he wishpered _"Well at least I have brains unlike you." _Licking her earlobe he reach her very sensitive spot at the back of her ear. Gasping, making sweet whimpering sounds. _Sweet revange_. Kissing her to her jaw then slowly capturing her lips he slipped his tongue into her cavern. Hitsugaya used his left hand to push off the layer of clothing that separated him from her soft skin. But before he could slid his hands to cup her breast, she pulled away putting her palm on his chest to keep the distance she looked at him.

"No. Where not going anywhere if we keep doing it and besides we're in the office." She mumble the last part. Still blushing she look at him in the eyes. "When can we go?" Her rosy plump lips makes Hitsugaya hungry for more. Grabbing her hand and intertwind their fingers together he stole another kiss from her.

"In a minute."

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

"Hiroto, can you help me move thess boxes?" Legs tremblings by the weight of the box, Haruka cried for help. "And could you please stop expanding your empire? I need those boxes to be place." Building his fort with the giant boxes acting as if he were a three year old he made a stupendous castle. "Hey, where's my handkerchief? Hiroto have you se-" Cutt off, spotting the things that she sought as a fort flag, veins poped from her head she snatch her handkerchief away.

"Waitt.. I need that for my flag!"

"And I need this for my snivel."

She rolled her eyes. Steping closer to the empire she take a good look, impress by the work of her Lieutenant she tried to get in but something just shot her right to her chest, she picked up the whatever that just hit her. Looking back again to the fort she snarl. "A marsmellow cannon? Really?" Putting the matrsmellow to her mouth she devour it, a smile crept from her lips. The sweet soft texture of it makes her hum out of delicacy.

"Do that again." She said singnaling for Hiroto to shot her with it again but before he could take an aim at her, someone interrupt.

"A-hem!" Hitsugaya Toshiro shocked at the sight infront of him, a very well grown woman and man playing a castle charade seems alien to his eyes. Giggling behind him, Matsumoto shows to find this amusing. Looking back to the scene infront of him he gave them a questioning look.

"Wait this is not what it's looks like, we weren't slacking off on the job or anything." She trid to explain. "Hiroto come out from there!" obeying her he came out to stand right next to her, strightening himself to give a slight bow to the fellow Captain and Lieutenat infront of him.

"Relax, Captain Shinobu. We all did this some sort of things on our free time as well infact almost everyone did. My captain and I likes to wrestle whenever we have times for our self sometimes we even broke things unintentionally during it. And one time we broke the desk because w-" Stepping infront of her and covering her mouth with his hands he silenced her not wanting their dirty little secret to leak out.

_'Wrestle?' _thinking to her self what kind wrestle they do to break a _desk_. But she swept away that thought since it's not the priority thing to worry about.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you are Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku right? What brings you to come here?" Trying her best to keep the situation under control.

"Ah, yes. We were just dropping by to give you a friendly visits. Isn't it right Captain?" Matsumoto gaze to Hitsugaya who just gave her a countenance nod.

"Why don't you have a sit?" Gesturing the two visitors to take a sit. Taking a seat next to Hiroto who was already sitting –_that boy has no manner!_\- Heading towards the kitchen, Haruka prepared some tea for the guest. Coming back with four steaming cup. She place it infront of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya and another is for herself and Hiroto.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you." Slurping the green tea she smiled. "So how was it going so far? Anything out of the ordinary?" Thinking it's best for all if she strat the conversation.

"It's great. I like this office very much altough I smelled something similiar to _sake_ when I first entered this office maybe it was just a drunked soldier passed by and the fragrance must have flown by here. Anything out of that it was okay." She smiled looking at Matsumoto wondering why her muscle went stiff a second ago then relaxed.

"Ah.. Yes. It must have been a drunken sodier passed by." Kyouraku was a heavy drinker he was Matsumoto drinking buddy. Not wanting to give her a bad impression about the former Captain who was occupying this office before. She tried to avoid the conversation so much.

After that brief lines the conversation becomes out of control by the girls. They smiled, giggled and laugh with each other. Talking about embarassing things about each other partner including showing Hitsugaya childhood pictures and Hiroto's sleeping postures while drooling pictures. They would just scream -_Cuteee! _\- then shows another pictures. After a few hours Hitsugaya has lost interest in their conversation. Hitsugaya not caring anymore about those pictures of himself and with all dignity he had left he went to the office. As for Hiroto he walked towards the back chamber and took a nice nap. Couldn't care less on whatever they were talking, if he only knows what.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

"Captain!" Brusting from the office door, Matsumoto appeared with a big goofy smile on her face already afternoon. Thinking to himself it must be a good _long _short conversation she had.

"Back already? I tought you would be there until midnight."He gave her a growled.

"Why so snappy?"

"What do you think?"

"Haruka-chan is a great person you know. We talked about a lot of things." She said.

Taken back. '_Haruka chan? What happen to Captain Shinobu?' _he thought to himself. As if answering the unspoken question Matsumoto said "She told me not to be formal around each other but act professional among others." Expalined her.

Not wanting to hear another word about that he cupped her cheeks with both hands and savour her lips to his. Thinking she's going to pay to him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Existence in each other arms.**

Chapter 02: Meeting the right person.

Rating: Pg-13 +

Author: Nhelvc.

Bleach fanfiction. Tite Kubo.

Soul Society.

It's been two months already since Haruka join the squad. Many things had happen like Haruka's little gathering with the other female coleague that always took time in the weekend. The girls would just blabber about what happened in their neighborhood talking about the latest trend in the living world gossiping about the romance tension that happened between them and when that conversation brought up someone and that just happened to be Matsumoto mention something about the look in Captain Kuchiki eyes every time he steals glances over Haruka. Back then she would just brush is off saying that could not be possible cause he's like the most stoic person she ever met and plus his undying love for her late wife-_Kuchiki_ _Hisana_\- make it almost impossible. Then again the word almost has many flaws on it.

Since then she actually start to pay attention to every single thing that Byakuya did. _Wait.. _Since when did she start to call him by his first name? This is the first time it occurred to her. Even his sister called him _"anii-sama"_ that shows a lot of respect for an upper ranks. And then there's the occasional drinking tea they have together in his mansion not so many people he allowed to called him by his given name and enter his mansion beside another noble. Thinking this her cheeks fluster a little bit.

Just the other day she fell asleep under the 13 Squad famous Sakura tree and found the sixth division Captain hovering beside her saying something along the line; it's not nice for a fine young woman fell asleep in an exposed area when danger could struck on her at any moment. She knows that well enough that's not true because she could absolutely defend herself by her own. But the gentle touch on her left check the way his palm caress her check make her felt vulnerable convincing her she's only a woman, and the look in those onyx eyes paralyzed her. Maybe the word _'almost' _did have many flaws and the growing sensation in her heart is one of those.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

"If I may ask where are we heading?" The Captain of the 6th Division asks walking along beside him is the 8th division captain. The smile on her lips perfectly indicating that she had a surprise for him. Byakuya couldn't help noticing how plump those lips and how kissable it looks and he can't stop thinking how it would taste on his own. Is it sweet and addicting like her or taste like those green tea she always had every day? Either of that he is eager to find out. Too preoccupy in his own thought he wasn't aware of the waving hand in front of his face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"As the matter of fact I did say something but I'm guessing you didn't hear it since you were really occupied in looking at... My face?" She gave him a sly smirk even if he tried to deny it, the flush on his face already gave her the answer she wanted to know.

Strolling through the district Rokugai they finally arrived at their destination it was a simple Dango stall almost like it was about to collapse the dull sense that radiating from it does not suitable for a noble man like him but he couldn't find the time to object when the woman grab his arm forcing him to come inside. Take a seat next to her he was just about to say something when the old vendor man greeted Haruka with a warm smile and gesturing them to sit to the table. It seems they were already known each other quite well.

"Haruka-chan! The last time you came here was the day you got assigned as the Captain and now you brought a boyfriend to come along. I was wondering where you were but it seems you were pretty busy by yourself. And I wonder what kind of surprise you would bring here a baby maybe for the next visit?" Laughing hard while holding a butcher knife the old man serves them.

"Ojii-san stop joking around! He is a fellow captain." Blushing, clutching her hand into a fist she try to contain her embarrassment. Waving her away like a fly the old man walk away to serve another costumer.

"I see that you are quite acquaintance with that man. A family perhaps?" Gazing to the woman next to him.

"He is like my very own grandfather and he _was_ my father friend." She gazed away a little hint of sorrow appear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"It's okay. Anyway why don't we have a bite?" Gesturing to the food in front of them she brought the dango to her mouth.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

It was already late in the afternoon when they decided to end their little adventure. On their way to the Captain quarters Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off her. He captured her posture drinking every sight of her- her silky hair gleaming under the afternoon sun, her crimson red eyes and her slightly pursed lips make him having wild fantasies in his head. Every inch of her is addicting to him, he could tell if this feeling was the same thing he once have when he was with Hisana...  
What if it's the same feeling? Does that mean he fell in love to her? He once swore to never fell in love to another woman again all he ever wanted was Hisana and now that she is no longer by his side, he didn't know any more. But one thing for sure, Hisana would always wanted him to be happy even if she is not the cause of his happiness but another woman, because she once told him that..

"_Byakuya-sama, If one day I died before you promise me that you would not mourn on my death and fine another __person who can fill the empty space in your heart__ and be happy by that I could rest peacefully in my grave.__"  
"At least smile the world is still beautifull to be filled in sorrow. __"_

"_Stop saying things like that."_

"_Just promise me, Byakuya-sama! If not do you want my soul to be wondering around in no direction full of sorrow?"_

"_Alright, I promise. You don't have to threaten me."_

So maybe this time she could finally be in peace. And he could once again fill the empty gap in his heart. The only thing that left to worry is wheter she felt the same way or not.

"Byakuya!" Sanpping him back to reality he jerked a pair of crimson red eyes looking at him with concern.

"Whats wrong? You seem distracted lately just a while ago you were looking at me as if I had grown another head. I know it's none of my bussines but may I know what bothering you ?"

"My appologizes, I must be not a very compainion right? There's nothing bothering me acctually I just came into a conclution." He explained, afraid if she would ask about it knowing exactly that she is the result of his comclution.

"Was the conclution is beyond your imagine? And you felt let down by it?" Trying to not sound very demanding and forcing him to tell her she step backwards and gave him a little space to clear his mind.

"The truth is no. In fact I'm happy concerning it." He take a look at her just to find the woman frown and narrowed eyes on her face. '_Did I say something wrong?'_

"If your happy about it then why do you look like an old mam having a back cramp?" Her voice is slightly higher than what she intended to. She grap his face towards her and put her two fingers on the corner of his lips and pul it upwards. _"At least smile the world is still beautiful to be filled in distress."_ She smiled and tuck her hair behind her ear the afternoon wind made it impossible for it to stay in one place.

He baffled then relaxed those sentence has been a blur to him. Now he knew he does fell in love to her. Befored he knew what happend he was already cupping her chin with his right hand, pulling up her crimson eyes up to make contact with his onyx ones. His thumb gently stroking her bottom lips. His eyes flickering down o her lips and back up to her eyes. "Byakuya, what ar-" Slowly, as to not frighten her, he pulled her face closer to his their soft lips soon making contact. No tongue or lust, just pure innocence.

Startled with what just happend she gasp and cover her mouth blushing quite mildly and the same goes for him. She want to ask him why did he did it but she couldn't voice her question. So she did the only reasonable thing to do in this circumtanse. Run.  
So she did leaving an equally startled Baykuya behind. There's only one destination in her mind, the office.

Haruka brust in from the office door and scared the soul of of the person in it. Hiroto, the 8th Division Lietenant shriek and because of the sudden brust of the Captain, an open ink bottle spilled its contain the horror crept from Hiroto's face the papper work that he had been working on for the entire 2 hours just demolish.

"WHAT THE HELL HARUKA?" He snapped his face towards her but his anger soon disapper because of the look on her face, she looked troubeled.

"What happend to you? You look like you have been crushed by a steamroller." Usually that kind of statement would cause his a punching back but not this time. He knew she heard him because her tense for a second but she just sit behind her desk and do the papperwork at least pretend to since she was already finished her shared.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

"Why are you walking me back to my quarters?"

"..."

"We already passed the Captain quarters."

"..."

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is burning up."

"..."

"Look Hiroto I notice that we happen have much time to talk these days since I've been busy lately. And I have something to tell you."

"Are you proposing to me?" Trying to lower the tension in the air Hiroto cracked a joke. Still sensing the tension he steps over in front of her stopping her from her track. She looked up to him narrowing her eyes she grunted.

"Hiroto, I-"Cut off by a finger on her lips, the person in front of her shut her up.

"Look if this going to be a real proposal I'm just not ready yet." With that she laughs at their weird sense of humor. Feeling a little bit happy that he finally breaks the tension between them he let out a small chuckle.

"If I was proposing I'd say_, 'step into my parlor and let me rock your world honey'_. So no I'm not going to propose to you. I have something really important to tell you."

"Oh no, are we going to break up?"

"If I could, I would but unfortunately I couldn't and Hiroto stop joking it's not funny anymore. I'm serious!" Yanking him by the collar she glared at him.

"Okay, I'm all ears. What's bothering you?"

"You know that I went out with Kuchiki-taicho this noon right?" she question.

"Yes. Did you have fun?" quirking an eyebrow.

"I did, we visited the old man's stall."

"I bet he made a sarcastic remarks about the two of you being a lover." He smiled knowingly.

"How did you know? That's not important, the thing that I wanted to talked about is what happen after that." She said. A little bit fluster recalling the incident. "He-" she couldn't continue. It was hard for her just to say it out loud.

"He what? You didn't finish the sentence you just let it in the air." Waiting for another minute for her to gather her courage to said it, he waited.

"He kissed me." There she said it.

"He what?!" Hiroto yelled. "Did he force him self to you?! Did he do anything else?! Most importanly why?" He put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her quite forcefully.

"I don't know. I ran. I ran after he kissed me I don't give him any chance to explain for himself. And even if I stayed I don't even think he would talk since he was quite shocked for what he did himself. Thats why I came to you! I need an explaination." She brush his hand off he shoulders and cluntch her hand in them. Almost painfully.

"On what? That he kissed you? I don't think I'm the right person you could ask that question."

"No! I need an explaination on why does my heart wont stop beating so fast and why my stomach felt butterfllies when I think about him. And I should be mad because he just kissed me like that but I'm not, somehow I felt happy but also confused by this. Why is that?" Running out of her breath saying that without a pause Haruka look into Hiroto's eyes demanding her questions to be answerd. She was ready for any worst scenarios like she got an heart attack or she and Byakuya encaunter a burglar and got hit by him with an odd object that makes her delusional making her think that Byakuya really did kissed her but no her mind just playing tricks on her and it was just all a mirage. But she was clearly not ready with Hiroto's reaction. He was laughing.

"Wha- wha—what are you laughing about?" she stammered.

"No there's nothing funny actually I was just expressing my surprised on how gullible you were in those such thing." He said.

"By lauging? Aren't you a cruel one? And what do you mean by gullible? I'm not gullible, you know very well how tough I can be in a fight!" She finally snapped. She came to him in the first to get some answers not mockery.

"Yes, I know very well how strong you are." His looked at her with a gentle smile. He pause for a minute and bent down to level her eyes. "Then why did you said that?" She frown. "Haruka.. what I ment by gullible was its your lack—no your zero experience in those kind of thing. Do you even know why did you experiencing those feeling when you around him?"

"No." She said relucantly.

"And that just prove how gullible you are." He stated. "Well it's not completely your falut that you don't understand any of those things, your spent all your life— training." He said the last word just above a wishper.

He has know and stay by her side for a long time, Haruka is the daughter of the infamous Shinobu family, the stongest one of among. The Shinobu family is well known by their flawless stategy on batle, their implecable force, and not to mention because of that they never, never lost in any batle. Thats why her father expect highly in her, for her to be_ perfect_, to be _undestructle_ because one flaw could be fatal in a batle. If it even turn her into a beast it self her father didn't care if his daughter is not the person she before was but a monster, the only thing he care is for her to be the _soldire_ he imagined. Hiroto always hated the man. What kind of a father that only care for his pride and his reputation other than his own daughter, his own blood, his own flesh. For Hiroto that kind of behaviour is just disgraceful he couldn't forgive that man. He was Haruka's personal servant with multiple abiliies for that he could teach her anything she needed to know. He was almost the same age as her but he didn't know exactly because every time he ask her he end up having a bruise on his stomach. He loved her like his own family, he owe her a favor because of her he could live.

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

_The Ishikawa family has been viciously slaugthered__. They was ambushed by some unknown people wearing black, they were strong and also was his father but he soon was out of number there were too many of them.__H__e saw his father fighting before him wielding his sword protecting him__ and those red bandages on each of their right arms could never leave his mind out of horror__.__ His mother was also holding a sword but her skills was far from them that's why they run, she brought Hiroto to the back of the mansion.__ His mother handed him a necklace that has seven ends "Don't let them find you and hold on to this necklace will lead you to the secret that our family has been protecting for generation." She kissed his forehead and make him rode on the horse back. She told him to ran away as far and fast as the horse could. Before he could say anything to ask what had happened the horse already took off and when he turned his face to his mother the only thing he saw was his mother laid unconsious on a pile of blood with a dagger pierce to her heart. He lost both of his parents in one day and back the he was just a frighten little boy. He went into the forest leading to the next town. He was laid unconcious on the ground, not knowing how many days had passed after the attack, the first couple of days he still manage to walk by his feet and after the thrid his body began weakening he didn't have any energy left, the rest was all blank. Haruka's carriage passed across him, she stoped and ordered one of her servant to carry him inside her carriage. She aide him until he regain conciousnes despite everyone dissagreements on picking up some random stranger out of nowhere. When he open his eyes the first thing he was a pair of piercing crimson eyes that dazzled him. She gave him a glass of water to cool him down._

"_Forgive me to ask but what happened to you?" She looked at him in the eye, noticing how trembling his hands was she took the glass of water away from his hands and put her hands on his. He look at his hands, he felt a little bit dizzy maybe because of dehirdration and suddenly all of the sudden he remember about the attack, he grimance in pain without knowing he squeze the life out of the little girl hands infront of him, bt she didn't say anything. "M—my family has been murdered." He said while sobbing, tears coming out of the poor boy eyes._

_She gasped, she didn't know what to do the only thig that she could think of is how to confort the crying bo infront of her, she gave him a conforting hug hoping that could make him feel better even just a bit._

"_I—I'm very sorry to hear that. My name is Haruka, and you are?" _

"_I—I'm—I'm Ishi—Ishikawa Hiro—to ." He said it while still sobbing. And brought his wrist to her that have covered with bandage and untie it, there was a simbol. Haruka know exactly what it is, only the real Ishikawa family have that smbol and it's not just any simbol only people who had that simbol could open the secret that the Ishikawa family has been protected._

"_Nee, Hiroto-kun why don't you go to the mansion with me? I'm sure the Shinobu family would happy to have you there after all we are allies."_

"_Allies?"_

"_Yes, aren't your family suppose to be the one who guarded the 'secret treasure'?"_

"_That's correct. But I almost know nothing about the family matters, and I'm not old enough to know what's the secret truasure is so I don't know anything." _

"_Oh. If thats the case we would just have to go to the Shinobu mansion, I'm sure you would find out more in there."_

_The trip lasted for three days, and during that time they became really close friends. When they arrive at the mansion Haruka emediatly showered with question asking about who is the dirty looking boy that standing right behind her._

"_I want to see my father. Now. Mizuki ?" They suddenly became quite. Haruka's voice was calm and collected but also sound comanding, maybe thats why people listen to her current statement. _

"_He's in the training hall, mistress. Let me escort you." Said Mizuki, the Shinobu's family conselour. Leading them to the lagest room at the back of the main section of the mansion._

"_Father."_

"_Ah.. Haruka your back. How was your trip?"_

"_Delightful. But thats not what I am here for."_

"_I figured, your face does not have the look that you always wear. Is it serious?"_

"_Yes. I'm sure you know the Ishikawa family, yes?"_

"_Of course, their one of our oldest allies. Why do you ask my dear child?" _

"_They have been assasinate__d__. I think the reason why is the _secret treasure _they've been_ _guarding_."

"_And where did you learn this information? Don't you think it's just a lie? Don't you think it's only someone whos impersonating them just to came in here?"_

"_I saw the mark father. It's easier for you to see it from the peson itself." She open the shoji door and and gesture someone to come in. "Hiroto-kun, come." A boy with a dirty clothes came in but Haruka's father know more than that, even though he look like a poor little homeless kid but the fabric of his clothes was expensive looking. His eyes soon traveled to the boy wrist, wanted to be sure he ask the boy to open the bandage. "Kid can I see your wrist?"_

_Hiroto opened his bandage and let the man examinate his wrist. "It's seem you really are telling the thruth Haruka. Boy—no Hiroto, can you tell me what happen?"_

_Hiroto explain about everything that he saw.__ About his father, mother, about those people in blacks and the red bandages they were wearing on their right arms. It seems Haruka's father—Genji Shinobu knows something about those people because Hiroto saw his muscles stiffen and then relaxed for a second._

"_Father you see the situation we're having here? I'm sure the reason behind the ambushed was to s__teal__ the secret treasure__. He need a shealter, too."_

"_I suppose Hiroto could stay here for awhile."_

"_What dou you mean for awhile ?" she frown at the statement._

"_We can not just let him stay in here forever. He is not the member of this family." Genji said stoicly._

"_How could you say that?! I thought you owe something to the Ishikawa's aren't this just a nother way to repay your dept?" she burst in to and anger, shocked on how could her father said that._

"_I owe something to his grandfather. Not him." He said it with a stern tone. He was clearly didn't care a bit about the boy._

"_I can not just threw him out knowing full well about his situation! That he has no home to come back to."_

"_It is not your burden in the first place, why can't you stop being so noble to everyone? You have no right to provide him, you didn't owe him anything."_

"_If that's the case, I 'll just make him my own! I'll make him my personal aide, that way I have every right to provide hm."_

"_Haruka, my child.. play the game as you like, I don't care. But are you sure? He is barely older than you or even the same age as you, he will not be your aide on the contrary you are."_

"_Why don't we just find it our self?" With that Haruka walked away from the room while dragging Hiroto by the arm who has no clue how he ended up this way. She led them to her room._

"_Hiroto, forgive me for diciding such an important decision like that without even asking for your permission! But it's the only way for you stay here without having to be some kind of slave out there." She bowed her head low to the ground. Thinking so stupid of her to just choose the way his entire life to live. He must be furious to her or worst he could dispised her in instant._

"_No! Please Haruka-san rise your head! No need to apologize! I'm actually thankful of what you just did to me. I don't know what's going to happen to me out there alone. Thank you.. I never met someone who willingly took care some stranger they met unconcious on the ground, took care of him and offer him a place to sleep. Once again thank you.._

_She smiles and hug him. "Your wellcome."_

"_But what am suppose to do as an aide actually?" Hiroto asked inocently._

"_Um, basically you have to take care of me like; cook for me, do laundry, and if I stuck in a tricky situation you could and will save me the moment I first sream. But the last part wont be necessary I am a Shinobu after all I can take care of my self."_

"_So I could say I have to be a servant + bodyguard?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_Aren't all the noble lady like you should stay quite and let the "man" handle the rest?"_

"_I guess I'm not the demsle in disstres type but a fighter type after all I grow up in the inviourment that has the majority of a train assasins."_

"_Aren't forgetting that I also spend my life training since I was born? That I am also capeble of fighting? I'm not just gonna stand back, let you tear someones head off and let you have all the fun. What kind of men am I?"_

"_Why don't we see it our self."_

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

She kept thinking about what Hiroto said to her last night. It clearly never accurd to her that way. That word is still very unfamiliar to her shedidn't know how to react. Her mind was so distracted she didn't realize she was crossing straight to the tenth division captain who was holding a large pile of paperwork that curently splatter on the floor.

"Hey what the hell! watch where your—." Reconizing the person he collide to Hitsugaya went silent for a second and let out a grunt. "Captain Shinobu you should really pay attention on where your heading. And you are not exactly the clumsy type.."

"Ah—! Captain Hitsugaya! I'm very sorry ! Here let me help you pick that up." She said bend down to help gathering the large amount of papers on the floor. "I was distracted, I had something on my mind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading at all. I apologize."

"Do you have a problem with the squad?"

"Oh no nat at all.. the guys are really reliable. I had no complain."

"Then what is it?" He quirked an eyebrow. All the papers were already gatered. He stood up. He realize the eight division captian was heading to the north section of his division, its quite a long walk for someone was just musing away from the eight. So she must be looking for Matsumoto to talk about what ever had bother her. "I'm guessing you are here to see my Liutenat?"

"Yes, that's right. I soppose I need some spiritual guidance from her." She said

"Oh?" Not knowing exactly what that means, he nodded.

"Why don't we walked together we're heading to the same place as well?"

With that they strated to walk. Haruka knows it well that Hitsugaya is not a very vocal person. She began to talked about the weather to pass the awkward moment but only recived some short agreement, thats why she start a new conversation.

"How long have you been going out with Rangiku-chan?" She asked, a sly smile appear on her face.

Hitsugaya went stiff for a sencond but he quikly regain his composure. "What are you talking about?" He said without looking at her. His eyes stayed straight ahead.

"Please don't play dumb. It is like a common knowlagde about the two of you in Seireitei! I just don't know how it is started."

"I don't know myselft either."

"Huh? You don't know?"

"It's just happen like that. Between her and I, it feels like its natural. I alreday have feelings for her since the first time I met her. And the more I spend time with her I fell in love with her more and more. " His teal eyes shone just talking about her make him coverd with happiness.

"Wow I—I don't know how to respond to that." Hitsugaya face flusttered he didn't realized whathe was saying, his brain has went off it's like his mouth taking everything in control. "It really surprised me. I don't know your actually a very romantic person."

They both were really cooped out with their convrsation and before they both realized, they were already in front of the tenth division office. When Hitsugaya slid the door they were directly greeted by a female voice.

"Captain your back! And you brought Haruka-chan with you!" Matsumoto said gesturing for Haruka to sit down on the couch. But she refused saying she need somewhere where they could only talk to each other without any audiance.

"Okay! Lets go to out to the garden that place is quite and its a perfect place to chat that way we wont be disturb." She said cheekily.

"Matsumoto wait have yo—" Hitsugaya spoke out but he was cut out by Matsumoto. "Before you could finish your sentence, Yes I have finished the paperwork you left for me. "

"Good."

Don't read me. I'm just a line.

When they arrived at the tenth division garden they sat down on the bench under the sakura tree. The atmosphere was very calming, watching the petals drifting through the wind. It's perfect.

"Whats bothering you Haruka?"

She exaplain about what Hiroto was said to her that has been bothering her for quite sometime.

"_Yes, I know very well how strong you are." His looked at her with a gentle smile. He pause for a minute and bent down to level her eyes. "Then why did you said that?" She frown. "Haruka.. what I ment by gullible was its your lack—no your zero experience in those kind of thing. Do you even know why did you experiencing those feeling when you around him?"_

"_No." She said relucantly. _

"_And that just prove how gullible you are." He stated. "Well it's not completely your falut that you don't understand any of those things, your spent all your life— training." He said the last word just above a wishper._

"_Why can't you just spill the beans?!" Said that rather harsly._

"_Haruka youre.. in love."_

"_I'm what..?"_

To be continued..


End file.
